A orillas del rio Piedra me sente y llore
by saku-696
Summary: Sakura no ha visto a Shaoran durante algun tiempo pero cuando se reencuetran el ya no es el mismo. Basado en el libro de Paulo Coelho.
1. A orillas del rio piedra me sente y llor

Que onda como están espero que les guste mi fan fic y si no pues que lastima que los disfruten esta basado en un libro de Paulo Coelho espero que lo disfruten y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo nn Adiosin.

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!!!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

( ) Compartiendo mis pensamientos

**A ORILLAS DEL RIÓ PIEDRA ME SENTÉ Y LLORE**

Introducción: A orillas del rió piedra

Me senté y llore (escribía una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes como esmeraldas preciosas y de mas o menos unos 20 años de edad sentada a orillas de un rió). Cuenta una leyenda que todo lo que cae en aguas de este rió – las hojas, los insectos, las plumas de las aves – se transforma en las piedras de su lecho. Ah, si pudiera arrancarme el corazón del pecho y tirarlo a la corriente; así no habría mas dolor, ni nostalgia, ni recuerdos.

A orillas del rió Piedra me senté y llore. El frió del invierno me hacia sentir las lagrimas en el rostro, que se mezclaban con las aguas heladas que pasaban por delante de mi. En algún lugar ese rió se junta con otro, después con otro, hasta que – lejos de mis ojos y de mi corazón – todas esas aguas se confunden con el mar.

Que mis lagrimas corran así bien lejos, para que mi amor nunca sepa que un día llore por el. Que mis lagrimas corran bien lejos, así olvidare el rió Piedra, el monasterio, la iglesia en los Pirineos, la bruma, los caminos que recorrimos juntos.

Olvidare los caminos, las montañas y los campos de mis sueños, sueños que eran míos y que yo no conocía.

Me acuerdo de mi instante mágico, de aquel momento en el que un si o un no puede cambiar toda nuestra existencia. Parece que sucedió hace tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, hace apenas una semana que reencontré a mi amado y lo perdí.

A orillas del rió Piedra escribí esta historia. Las manos se me helaban, las piernas se me entumecían a causa del frió y de la postura, y tenia que descansar continuamente.

"Procura vivir. Deja los recuerdos para los viejos" – decía el.

Quizá el amor nos hace envejecer antes de tiempo, y nos vuelve jóvenes cuando pasa la juventud. Pero ¿como no recordar aquellos momentos? Por eso escribía, para transformar la tristeza en nostalgia, la soledad en recuerdos. Para que, cuando acabara de contarme a mi misma esta historia, pudiese jugar en el Piedra; eso me había dicho la mujer que me acogió. Así – recordando las palabras de una santa – las aguas apagarían lo que el fuego escribió.

Todas las historias de amor son iguales.

Habíamos pasado la infancia y la adolescencia juntos. El se fue, como todos los muchachos de las ciudades pequeñas. Dijo que quería conocer el mundo, que sus sueños iban más allá de Japón.

Estuve algunos años sin noticias. De vez en cuando recibía una carta, pero eso era todo, porque el nunca volvió a los bosques y a las calles de nuestra infancia.

Cuando termine mis estudios me mude a Hong Kong y descubrí que el tenia razón. Japón era una ciudad pequeña y su único poeta famoso había dicho que se hace camino al andar. Entre a la facultad y encontré novio. Comencé a estudiar para unas oposiciones que no se celebran nunca. Trabaje como dependienta, me pague los estudios, me suspendieron en las oposiciones, rompí con mi novio.

Sus cartas, mientras tanto, empezaron a llegar con más frecuencia, y al ver los sellos de diversos países sentía envidia. El era mi más viejo amigo, que lo sabia todo, recorría el mundo, se dejaba crecer las alas mientras yo trataba de echar raíces.

De un día para otro, sus cartas empezaron a hablar de Dios, y venían siempre de un mismo lugar de Francia. En una de ellas, manifestaba su deseo de entrar en un seminario y dedicar su vida a la oración. Yo le conteste, pidiéndole que esperase un poco, que viviese un poco mas su libertad antes de comprometerse con algo mas serio.

Al releer mi carta, decidí romperla: ¿Quién era yo para hablar de libertad o compromiso? El sabia de esas cosas, y yo no.

Un día supe que estaba dando conferencias. Me sorprendió, porque era demasiado joven para ponerse a enseñar nada. Pero hace dos semanas me mando una carta diciendo que iría a hablar ante un pequeño grupo en Madrid, y que deseaba contar con mi presencia.

Viaje durante cuatro horas, de Hong Kong a Madrid, porque quería volver a verlo. Quería escucharlo. Quería sentarme con el en un bar y recordar los tiempos en que jugábamos juntos y creiamos que el mundo era tan grande que no se podía recorrer.

Quieren saber que pasa pues no se pierdan el próximo capitulo adiosin.


	2. Sabado, 4 de diciembre de 1993

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

( ) Compartiendo mis pensamientos

**SABADO, 4 de Diciembre de 1993**

La conferencia era en un lugar mas formal de lo que habia imaginado, y había mas gente de la que esperaba. No entendí que era lo que pasaba.

'Quien sabe, a lo mejor se hizo famoso' -- pensé.

No me había dicho nada en sus cartas. Sentí deseos de hablar con toda esa gente presente, pero me falto valor.

Me sorprendí al verlo entrar. Parecía diferente del niño que había conocido; pero en 11 años las personas cambian. Estaba mas guapo aunque el peinado era el mismo su cabello chocolatoso siempre revuelto era algo que siempre le caracterizaba y sus ojos marrones por alguna razón le brillaban mas que nunca.

"Nos esta devolviendo lo que es nuestro" -- dijo una mujer a mi lado.

Era una frase rara.

"¿qué nos esta devolviendo?" -- pregunte.

"Lo que nos fue robado. La religión."

"No, no nos esta devolviendo nada" – dijo una mujer mas joven, sentada a mi derecha --. "No nos puede devolver lo que ya nos pertenece"

"Entonces que haces aquí" – pregunto irritada la primera mujer.

"Quiero escucharlo. Quiero ver como piensa, porque ya nos quemaron una vez, y puede que quieran repetir la dosis."

"El es una voz solitaria" – dijo la mujer – "Hace todo lo posible"

La joven esbozo una risa irónica y se volvió hacia delante, dando por terminada la conversación.

"Para un seminarista, es una actitud valiente" – prosiguió la mujer, esta vez mirándome a mi, yo no entendía nada no abrí la boca y la mujer desistió. La mujer a mi lado me guiño el ojo como si yo fuese su aliada pero yo estaba quieta por otra razón pensaba en lo que había dicho la señora 'seminarista' no podía ser me habría avisado.

Comenzó a hablar, y yo no conseguía concentrarme del todo 'Tendría que haberme vestido mejor' pensé sin entender la causa de tanta preocupación. El me había descubierto entre la gente y yo trataba de descifrar sus pensamientos. Su vos era la de siempre pero sus palabras habían cambiado mucho:

_Es necesario correr riesgos, _decía_. Solo entendemos del todo el milagro de la vida cuando dejamos que suceda lo inesperado._

_Todos lo días Dios nos da, junto con el sol, un momento en el que es posible cambiar todo lo que nos hace infelices. Todos los días tratamos de fingir que no percibimos ese momento, que ese momento no existe, que hoy es igual que ayer y será igual que mañana..._

El prosiguió yo no entendía casi nada de lo que decía me perdía en mis pensamiento y el de ves en cuando me miraba y yo no hacia ningún acto que le hiciera saber que ya lo había percibido y de tanto pensar no me había dado cuenta de que ya había finalizado.

Las personas lo rodearon, espere, preocupada por la impresión que tendría de mi después de tantos años. Me sentía una niña: insegura, celosa porque no conocía a sus nuevos amigos, tensa porque prestaba mas atención a la gente que a mi.

Entonces se acerco. Se puso rojo, y ya no era aquel hombre que decía cosas importantes; volvía a ser el niño que se escondía conmigo en los bosques de Tomoeda (Japón), hablando de sueños de recorrer el mundo, mientras nuestros padres pedían ayuda a la policía pensando que estábamos perdidos en aquel bosque.

"Hola, Sakura" -- dijo.

Lo bese en la mejilla podría haberle dicho algunas palabras o algún comentario gracioso acerca de nuestra infancia y sobre el orgullo que sentía de verlo así, admirado por los demás. podría haberle explicado que necesitaba salir corriendo y coger el primer vuelo a Hong Kong.

En ves de todas las cosas que podía haber hecho hice un comentario que una semana después me trajo delante de este rió y me hizo escribir estas líneas.

"Podemos tomar un café" – fue lo que dije.

Y el, volviéndose hacia mi acepto la mano que el destino le ofrecía:

"Siento una gran necesidad de hablar contigo. Mañana tengo una conferencia en Bilbao. Voy en coche."

"Tengo que volver a Hong Kong" – respondí sin saber que allí estaba la ultima salida.

Pero en una fracción de segundo quizá porque volvía a ser niña quizá porque no somos nosotros los que escribimos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas dije:

"Puedo acompañarte hasta Bilbao y regresar desde ahí"

Tenia el comentario sobre el seminarista en la punta de la lengua.

"¿quieres preguntarme algo?" – dijo el notando mi expresión

"Si" – trate de disimular – "Antes de la conferencia una mujer dijo que le estabas devolviendo lo que era de ella"

"Nada importante"

"Para mi es importante no se nada de tu vida me sorprende ver tanta gente aquí"

El se rió y volvió para atender a otros presentes.

"Un momento" – deje cogiendolo del brazo – "No has contestado mi pregunta"

"Nada que te interese mucho, Sakura"

"De cualquier manera quiero saberlo"

El respiro hondo y me llevo a un rincón de la sala.

"Las tres grandes religiones monoteístas el judaísmo, el catolicismo, y el islamismo, son masculinas. Los sacerdotes son hombres. Los hombres gobiernan los dogmas y hacen las leyes."

"Y que quiso decir la señora?"

El vacilo un poco pero respondió.

"que tengo una visión diferente de las cosas. Que creo en el rostro femenino de Dios"

Respire alivianada la mujer estaba engañada. El no podía ser seminarista, porque los seminaristas no tienen una visión diferente de las cosas.

"Te has explicado muy bien" – respondí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disculpen la tardanza espero les haya gustado este capitulo adiosiiin

Atte saku-696


	3. Domingo, 5 de diciembre de 1993

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

( ) Compartiendo mis pensamientos

**DOMINGO, 5 de diciembre de 1993**

Paramos a tomar un café.

"La vida te enseño muchas cosas"-- le dije, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Me enseño que podemos aprender, me enseño que podemos cabiar" – respondio el – "aunque parezca imposible"

Al principio intente recordar nuestro tiempo de infancia en Tomoeda, pero el apenas mostraba un educado interes. Nisiquiera me oia, y me hacia preguntas sobre cosas que yo ya había dicho.

parecía que algo no andaba bien. podía ser que el tiempo y la distancia lo hubiesen alejado de mi y de mi mundo.

'El habla sobre instantes mágicos' – pensé.

Su universo era otro, Tomoeda no era mas que un recuerdo distante: detenida en el tiempo, con los amigos de la infancia todavía en la infancia, y los viejos todavía vivos haciendo lo que hacian 29 años antes.

Empece a arrepentirme de haber aceptado el viaje en coche. Cuando volvió a cambiar el tema durante el café decidi no insistir mas.

Las dos horas restantes, hasta bilbao, fuero una verdadera tortura. El con sus agradables ojos color ambar miraba la carretera, yo y mis ojos esmeralda miraba por la ventanilla,y ninguno de los dos ocultaba el malestar que se había instalado. El coche alquilado no tenia radio, y la solucion era aguantar el silencio.

"Vamos a preguntar donde queda la estacion de autobuses" – dije en cuanto salimos de la autopista – "hay una linea regular a Tomoeda"

Era hora de la siesta y había poca gente en las calles. Pasamos por delante de un señor, de una pareja de jóvenes, y el no se detuvo a pedir información.

"Tu sabes donde queda?" – pregunte después de un rato con incrudelidad.

"Donde queda que?"

El seguia sin prestar atención a lo que yo decía. De repente entendí aquel silencio ¿de que podía conversar una mujer que nunca se había aventurado por el mundo¿qué interes podía tener esta al lado de alguien que temia lo desconocido, que preferia un empleo seguro y un matrimonio cenvencional? Yo – pobre de mi – hablaba de los mismos amigos de la infancia de los mismos recuerdos polvorientos de un pueblo insignificante. Era mi unico tema.

"Me puedes dejar aquí mismo" – dije cuando llegamos a lo que parecía el centro de la ciudad. Trataba de sonar casual pero me sentía estupida infantil y aburrida.

El no detuvo el coche.

"Tengo que coger el autobús para regresar a Tomoeda" – insisti.

"Nunca estuve aquí. No se donde queda mi hotel. No se donde tengo que dar la conferencia. No se donde queda la estacion de autobuses."

"Ya la encontrare no te preocupes" – dije en tono no preocupante.

Disminuyo la velocidad pero siguió conduciendo

"Me gustaria..." – dijo

Por dos veces no consiguió terminar la frase. Yo imaginaba que era lo que le gustaria: agradecer mi compañía, mandar recuerdos a los amigos y, de esa manera, alivianar aquella sensación desagradable.

"Me gustaria que fueses conmigo a la conferencia de esta noche" – dijo por fin entre un sonrojo que no había recordado hasta este momento.

Me lleve un susto. Quiza estuviese tratando de ganar tiempo para reparar el incomodo silencio del viaje.

"Me gustaria mucho que fueras conmigo" – repitio.

Yo podía ser una muchacha de provincia, sin grandes historias que contar, sin el brillo y la presencia de las mujeres de la ciudad. Pero la vida de provincia, aunque no haga a la mujer mas elegante o mejor preparada, le enseña a escuchar al corazon, a entender sus instintos.

Para mi sorpresa, el instinto me decia que el estaba siendo cincero.

Respire aliviada. Claro que no me quedaria a conferencia alguna, pero al menos mi amigo querido parecia estar de vuelta, llamandome para asistir a sus aventuras, compartiendo conmigo sus miedos y victorias.

"Gracias por la invitacion" – respondi – "Pero no tengo dinero para hotel, y nesecito regresar a fin de seguir con mis estudios".

"Yo tengo algo de dinero. Puedes quedarte en mi habitación. Pedimos dos camas separadas"

Adverti que el estaba empezando a sudar, a pesar del frio. Mi corazon se pudo a mandar señales de alarma que yo no conseguia identificar. La sensación de alegria de hacia unos momentos fue sustituida por una inmensa confusion.

Detuvo el cohe de repente y me miro directo a los ojos. Nadie logra mentir, nadie logra ocultar nada cuando mira directo a los ojos.

Y toda mujer, con un minimo de sensibilidad, consigue leer los ojos de un hombre enamorado. Por absurda que parezca, por fuera de lugar y de tiempo que se manifieste esa pasion. Me acorde inmediatamente de las palabras de la mujer de larga cabellera negra de la fuente.

**Flash back**

La muchacha que me habia guiñado el ojo me esperaba en la puerta.

"Se que pertenecemos a la misma tradición" – dijo – "Me llamo Daidouji, Daidouji Tomoyo"

"No se de que me hablas" – respondi.

"Claro que lo sabes" – se rio.

Me cogio del brazo y salimos juntas, antes de que yo tuviese tiempo de explicarle nada. La noche era muy fria, y yo no sabia que hacer hasta la mañana siguiente.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – pregunte.

"Hasta la estatua de la Diosa" – fue su respuesta.

"Necesito un hotel barato donde pasar la noche"

"Después te digo donde"

Preferia sentarme en un café, conversar un poco mas, saber todo lo posible sobre el. Pero no quería discutir con ella; deje que me guiase por el paseo de la Castellana, pues hacia años que no veia Madrid.

"¿Quién eres?" – pregunte – "¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañase?"

"Soy lo que supones que soy. Formo parte de la religión de la Tierra."

"Y que quieres de mi?"

"Puedo leerte los ojos. Puedo leerte el corazon. Te vas a apasionar. Y vas a sufrir"

"Yo?"

"Sabes de que hablo. Vi como te miraba. Te ama."

Esa mujer estaba loca.

"Por eso te pedi que salieras conmigo" – prosiguió – "porque el es importante. Aunque diga tonterias, popr lo menos reconoce a la Gran Madre. No dejes que se pierda. Ayudalo."

"No sabes lo que dices. Estas perdida en tus fantasias." – dije, mientras volvia a internarme entre los coches, jurando no volver a pensar nunca mas en las palabras de aquella mujer.

**End flash back**

No era posible. Pero era verdad.

Nunca, nunca en mi vida habia pensado que el – tanto tiempo después – se acordase todavía. Eramos niños, viviamos juntos y descubrimos el mundo cogidos de la mano. Yo le ame, si es que una niña puede entender del todo el significado del amor. Pero aquello habia sucedido hacia mucho tiempo, en otra vida, donde la inocencia deja el corazon abierto a todo lo mejor que hay en la vida.

Ahora eramos adultos y responsables. Las cosas de la infancia eran cosas de la infancia.

Volvi a mirarlo a su bellos ojos color marron. Yo no quería o no podía creerlo.

"Tengo solo esta conferencia, y estamos en el puedte de las Inmaculada Concepción. Necesito ir a las montañas" – prosiguió – "Necesito mostrarte algo"

El hombre brillante, que hablaba de instantes magicos, estaba frente a mi, actuando de la manera mas equivocada posible. Avanzaba demasiado rapido, estaba inseguro, hacia propuestas confusas. Resultaba duro verle de ese modo.

Abri la puerta, Sali y me recoste contra el coche. Me quede mirando la avenida casi desierta. Encendi un cigarrillo y trate de no pensar. Podía disimular, fingir que no entendia; podía tratar de convencerme de que era realmente la propuesta de un amigo a una amiga de la infancia. Quiza el hubiese estado viajando demasiado tiempo, y empezase a confundir las cosas.

Quiza yo estuviese exagerando.

El bajo del coche y se sento a mi lado.

"Me gustaria que fueses a la conferencia esta noche" – dijo, una ves mas – "Pero si no puedes, lo comprendo."

Eso era. El mundo habia dado una vuelta completa, y regresaba al punto de origen. No era nada de lo que pensaba: el ya no insistia, ya estaba dispuesto a dejarme partir. Los hombres enamorados no se comportan de esa manera.

Me senti aturdida y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Si, me podía quedar por lo menos un día. Cenariamos juntos, y nos embriagaríamos un poco, cosa que jamas habiamos hecho cuando eramos niños. Era una buena oportunidad para olvidar las tonterias que habia pensado unos minutos antes, una buena oportunidad para rompor el hielo que nos habia acompañado desde Madrid.

Un día no supondría ninguna diferencia. Por lo menos tendria algo que contarles a mis amigas.

"Camas separadas" – dije, en tono de broma – "Y tu pagas la cena, porque a esta edad sigo siendo estudiante. No tengo dinero."

Dejamos las maletas en la habitacion del hotel, y bajamos y fuimos caminando hasta el local de la conferencia. Llegamos temprano, y nos sentamos en un café.

"Te quiero dar algo" – dijo el, entregandome una bolsita roja.

La abri inmediatamente. Dentro habia una medalla vieja y oxidadad, con Nuestra Señora de las Gracias en un lado y el Sagrado Corazon de Jesús en el otro.

"Era tuya" – dijo al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Mi corazon empezo de nuevo a dar señales de alarma.

"Un día de otoño como este, cuando teniamos unos 10 años, me sente contigo en la plaza que tiene el roble grande. Yo quería decir algo que habia ensayado durante semanas. En cuanto comence, me dijiste que habias perdido en el Parque Pingüino, y me pediste que fuera abuscarla"

Yo me acordaba. Dios mio, claro que me acordaba.

"Logre encontrarla" – prosiguió – "Pero cuando regrese a la plaza ya no tenia coraje para decir lo que habia ensayado. Entonces me prometi que solo te entregaria la medalla cuando pudiese terminar la frase que habia comenzado a decir aquel día, hace casi veinte años. Durante mucho tiempo intente olvidar, pero la frase seguia presente. No puedo vivir mas con ella."

Dejo el café. Encendio un cigarrillo y se quedo un largo rato mirando la punta. Finalmente se volvió hacia mi.

"Es una frase muy sencilla" – "Te quiero"

_A veces nos invade una sensación de trizteza que no logramos controlar, _decia el. _Percibimos que el instante magico de aquel día paso, y que nada hicimos . Entonces la vida esconde su magia y su arte._

_Tenemos que escuchar al niño que fuimos un día, y que todavía existe dentro de nosotros ..,_

Los colores de mi alrededor empezaron a volverse mas intensos; sentía que hablaba mas alto, que hacia mas ruido cuando dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

Un grupo de casi diez personas habian ido directamente de la conferencia a cenar. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y yo sonreia; sonreia porque era una noche diferente. La primera noche, en mucho años, que no habia planeado.

¡Que alegria!

Cuando decidí viajar a Madrid, tenia los sentimientos y las acciones bajo control. De repente, todo habia cambiado. Alli estaba yo, en una ciudad que nunca habia pisado. Sentada ante aquella mesa donde solo conocia a una persona … y todos hablaban conmigo como si me conociesen desde hacia mucho tiempo. Sorprendida conmigo misma porque era capaz de conversar, beber y divertirme con ellos.

Yo estaba alli porque, de repente, la vida me habia dado la vida. No sentía culpa, ni miedo ni vergüenza. A medida que pasaba el tiempo a su lado, y lo oia hablar, me iba convenciendo de que tenia razón: existen momentos en los que todavía es necesario correr riesgos, dar pasos insensatos.

Entonces comence a recordar 'Me paso dias y dias delante de esos libros y cuadernos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comprar mi propia esclavitud' – pense – '¿por qué quiero ese empleo¿qué me va a aportar como ser humano o como mujer?'

Nada. Yo no habia nacido para pasar el resto de mi vida sentada frente a un escritorio, ayudando a los jueces a resolver sus procesos.

'no puedo pensar asi sobre mi vida. Tendre que volver a ella esta misma semana'

Debia de ser el efecto del vino. A fin de cuentas, el que no trabaja no come.

'Esto es un sueño, se acabara'

Pero ¿cuánto tiempo puedo prolongar este sueño? Por primera vez pense en acompañarlo hasta las montañas en los dias siguientes. Al fin y al cabo habia varios dias de fiesta seguidos.

"bebe un poco mas" – dijo un hombre sentado en nuestra mesa. Bebi.

"Cuento contigo" – dijo shaoran, de modo que solamente yo pudiera escucharlo – "vamos hasta Francia"

El vino me dejaba libre para decir lo que pensaba

"solo si podemos dejar bien en claro una cosa" – respondi

"¿qué?"

"Aquello que me dijiste antes de la conferencia. En el café"

"¿la medalla?"

"No" – respondi mirándolo a los ojos tratando de de parecer sobria – "Aquello que dijiste"

"Después hablamos" – dijo el cambiando de tema

La declaración de amor. No habiamos tenido tiempo para charlar pero podia convencerlo de que no era nada de aquello.

"Si quieres que viaje contigo, tienes que escucharme" – dije.

"No quiero conversar aquí nos estamos divirtiendo"

"Tu te fuiste muy pronto de Tomoeda" – insisti – "Yo no soy mas que un lazo con tu tierra, te acerque a tus raices, y eso te dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero ya esta. No puede existir ningun amor"

El me escucho sin hacer ningun comentario, alguien lo llamo, y no pude seguir con la conversación.

'Por lo menos e dejado claro lo que pienso' me dije no podia existir semejante amor: eso solo ocurriria en los cuentos de hadas.

Porque en la vida real el amor nesecita ser posible incluso aunque no haya una retribución inmediata el amor solo consigue sobrevivir cuando existe la esperanza – por lejana que sea – de que conquistaremos a la persona amada.

El resto es fantasia.

Como si hubiese adivinado mi pensamiento shaoran levanto el vaso para brindar conmigo desde el otro lado de la mesa

"Por el amor¡" – dijo.

Tambien estaba un poco embriagado decidi aprovechar la oportunidad.

"Por los sabios capaces de entender que ciertos amores son locuras de la infancia" – dije

"El que es sabio solo es sabio porque ama. El que es loco solo es loco porque piensa que puede entender el amor" – respondio el.

El se levanto me tomo del brazo hacia la puerta y dijo

"Es mejor que nos vayamos se esta haciendo tarde"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

gome ne se que me pase con acutlizar pero como ya no tengo compu no puedo actulizar tan rapido pero hare lo posible por hacerlo

gracias a todos por su review

gracias aserenity-princess: gracias por tu review y por leer esta historia

gracias a ShAd3s.Darkness: gracias por tu reviw es la historia original solo que he omitido algunas partes espero que sigas leyendo gracias tambien por los animos

Bueno no se pierdan el proximo

Adiiosiiiin


	4. Lunes, 6 de diciembre de 1993

Hola como están yo aquí al fin podré actualizar este fic se que son pocos los que lo siguen mas espero que les guste esta dedicado a todos ellos que les guste Paulo Coelho igual que a mi me encanta bueno sin mas que decir vamos con el fic...

Los personajes de SCC no son míos, son de CLAMP!

" " Estoy hablando

' ' Estoy pensando

( ) Compartiendo mis pensamientos

**LUNES, 6 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1993**

El amor está lleno de trampas. Cuando quiere manifestarse, muestra apenas su luz, y no nos permite ver las sombras que esa luz provoca.

"Mira la tierra a nuestro alrededor" -dijo-. "Vamos a acostarnos en el suelo, a sentir los latidos del corazón del planeta."

"Más adelante" -respondí-. "No puedo ensuciar la única chaqueta que traje."

Caminamos a través de los olivares. Después de la lluvia del día anterior en Bilbao, el sol de la mañana me producía una sensación de sueño. Yo no tenía gafas oscuras: como pensaba regresar a Hong Kong el mismo día, no había traído nada. Tuve que dormir con una camisa que Shaoran me prestó, y compré una camiseta en la esquina del hotel para, al menos, poder lavar la que estaba usando.

"Debes de estar asqueado de verme con la misma ropa" - dije, bromeando, para ver si un asunto tan banal me traía de vuelta a la realidad.

"Yo estoy feliz porque tú estás aquí."

No había vuelto a hablar de amor desde que me había entregado la medalla, pero estaba de buen humor, y parecía que había vuelto a los dieciocho años. Andaba a mi lado, sumergido también en la claridad de esa mañana.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer allí?" -pregunté, señalando las montañas de los Pirineos, en el horizonte.

"Detrás de aquellas montañas está Francia" - respondió, sonriendo.

"Yo estudié geografía. Sólo quiero saber por qué tenemos que ir hasta allí." - Él se quedó un rato callado, sonriendo apenas.

"Para que veas una casa. Quien sabe se interesa por ella."

"Si estás pensando en convertirte en agente inmobiliario, olvídalo. No tengo dinero."

A mí tanto me daba ir a un pueblo de Navarra como a Francia. Lo único que no quería era pasar los días de fiesta en Hong Kong.

'¿Te das cuenta?' -oí que le decía mi cerebro a mi corazón-. 'Estás contenta de haber aceptado la invitación. Has cambiado, y no lo percibes.' - No, no cambié nada. Sólo me aflojé un poco.

"Fíjate en las piedras del suelo." – las mire eran redondas, sin aristas. Parecían guijarros marinos. Aunque el mar nunca había estado allí, en los campos de Navarra.

"Los pies de los trabajadores, los pies de los peregrinos, los pies de los aventureros moldearon estas piedras" -dijo él-. "Las piedras cambiaron, y también los viajeros."

"Todo lo que sabes ¿te lo enseñaron los viajes?"

"No. Fueron los milagros de la Revelación."

No entendí, y no intenté profundizar. Estaba concentrada en el sol, en el campo, en las montañas del horizonte.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?" -pregunté.

"Hacia ningún lugar. Estamos aprovechando la mañana, el sol, el bello paisaje. Tenemos por delante un largo viaje en coche." Vaciló un instante, y luego preguntó - "¿Guardaste la medalla?"

"La guardé" - dije, y empecé a caminar más rápido. No quería que tocase ese tema: podía estropear la alegría y la libertad de esa mañana. (Aparece un pueblo. Está, como las ciudades medievales, en la cima de un morro)Veo, a la distancia, la torre de su iglesia y las ruinas de un castillo.

"Vamos hasta allí" -sugiero. Él duda un instante, pero acepta. Hay una capilla en el camino, y tengo deseos de entrar en ella. Ya no sé rezar, pero el silencio de las iglesias me tranquiliza siempre.

'No te sientas culpable' -me digo-. 'Si él está enamorado es problema suyo.' - Preguntó por la medalla. Sé que esperaba que volviésemos a la conversación del café. Al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de escuchar lo que no quería oír; por eso no tomaba la iniciativa y no tocaba el tema.

Quizá me amara realmente. Pero conseguiríamos transformar ese amor en algo diferente, en algo más profundo. 'Ridículo' – volví a pensar-. 'No existe nada más profundo que el amor. En los cuentos infantiles, las princesas besan a los sapos, que se transforman en príncipes. En la vida real, las princesas besan a los príncipes, que se transforman en sapos.'

Después de casi media hora de caminata, llegamos a la capilla. Hay un viejo sentado en la escalera. Es la primera persona que vemos desde que empezamos a caminar: ha llegado el final del otoño, y los campos están de nuevo entregados al Señor, que fertiliza la tierra con su bendición y permite que el hombre arranque su sustento con el sudor de la frente.

"Buenos días" -le dice Shaoran al hombre.

"Buenos días."

"¿Cómo se llama aquel pueblo?"

"San Martín de Unx."

"¿Unx?" -digo-. "¡Parece el nombre de un nomo!" - El viejo no entiende la broma. Camino hasta la puerta de la capilla.

"No puede entrar" -dice el viejo-. "Cierro al mediodía. Si quiere, puede volver a las cuatro de la tarde." – (La puerta está abierta.) Veo el interior, aunque no con nitidez a causa de la claridad del día.

"Sólo un minuto. Me gustaría rezar una oración." – le ruego

"Lo siento mucho. Ya está cerrada." – mientras tanto Shaoran escucha mi conversación con el viejo. Mas no dice nada.

"Está bien, nos vamos" -digo-. "No vale la pena discutir." - Él sigue mirándome; sus ojos están vacíos, distantes.

"¿No quieres ver la capilla?" -me pregunta.

Sé que no le ha gustado mi actitud. Le debo de parecer floja, cobarde, incapaz de luchar por lo que quiero. Sin necesidad de un beso, la princesa se transforma en sapo.

"Acuérdate de ayer" -digo-. "Tú cerraste la conversación en el bar porque no tenías ganas de discutir. Ahora, cuando yo hago lo mismo, me censuras." - El viejo contempla, impasible, nuestra discusión. Debe de estar contento de que ocurra algo allí, delante de él, en un sitio donde todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches son iguales.

"La puerta de la iglesia está abierta" -dice él, dirigiéndose al viejo-. "Si quiere dinero, algo le podemos dar. Pero ella quiere ver la iglesia."

"Ya es tarde."

"Muy bien. Entraremos de cualquier modo." - Él me coge del brazo y entra conmigo. Mi corazón se dispara. El viejo puede volverse agresivo, llamar a la policía, arruinar nuestro viaje.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque quieres ir a la capilla" - es su respuesta. Pero no logro concentrarme en lo que hay allí; esa discusión, y mi actitud, han roto el encanto de una mañana casi perfecta.

Mi oído está atento a lo que pasa fuera: imagino continuamente 'al viejo saliendo y a la policía del pueblo llegando. Invasores de capillas. Ladrones. Están haciendo algo prohibido, violando la ley. ¡El viejo dijo que estaba cerrada, que no era hora de visita!' Él es un pobre viejo que no nos puede impedir que entremos, y la policía será más dura porque no respetamos a un anciano.

Me quedo allí dentro sólo el tiempo necesario para mostrar que cumplo con mi voluntad. El corazón me sigue latiendo con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo de que Shaoran me oiga.

"Podemos marcharnos" - digo, cuando ha pasado el tiempo que yo calculo necesario para rezar un avemaría.

"No tengas miedo, Sakura. Tú no puedes **representar**."

Yo no quería que el problema con el viejo se transformase en un problema con él. Necesitaba conservar la calma.

"No sé qué es eso de **representar**" - respondo.

"Ciertas personas viven peleadas con alguien, peleadas con ellas mismas, peleadas con la vida. Así, empiezan a montar una especie de pieza teatral en su cabeza, y escriben el guión según sus frustraciones."

"Yo conozco a mucha gente así. Sé de lo que estás hablando."

"Y lo peor es que no pueden representar esa pieza de teatro solas" -prosigue-. "Entonces comienzan a convocar a otros actores. Es lo que hizo ese sujeto. Quería vengarse de algo, y nos escogió a nosotros. Si hubiésemos aceptado su prohibición, ahora nos sentiríamos arrepentidos y derrotados. Habríamos pasado a formar parte de su vida mezquina y de sus frustraciones. La agresión de ese señor era visible, y resultó fácil evitar entrar en su juego. Hay otras personas que nos **convocan** cuando comienzan a comportarse como víctimas, quejándose de las injusticias de la vida, pidiendo que los demás estén de acuerdo, den consejos, participen." - Me miró a los ojos. Y justo pude sentir un sonrojo en mi rostro – "Cuidado" - dijo-. "Cuando se entra en ese juego, siempre se sale perdiendo."

Él tenía razón. A pesar de eso, no me sentía muy cómoda allí dentro.

"Ya recé. Ya hice lo que quería. Ahora podemos salir." - Salimos. El contraste entre la oscuridad de la capilla y el fuerte sol de fuera me ciega por momentos. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbran, descubro que ya no está el viejo.

"Vamos a almorzar" -dice él, andando hacia la ciudad.

Bebo dos vasos de vino en el almuerzo. Nunca bebí tanto en mi vida. Me estoy volviendo alcohólica. 'Qué exageración.' Él charla con el camarero. Descubre que existen varias ruinas romanas en las cercanías. Trato de seguir la conversación, pero no consigo ocultar el mal humor.

La princesa se ha convertido en sapo. ¿Qué importancia tiene esto? ¿A quién necesito probarle algo si no busco nada, ni hombre ni amor? 'Ya lo sabía' -pienso-. 'Sabía que iba a desequilibrar mi mundo. El cerebro avisó, pero el corazón no quiso seguir su consejo.' Tuve que pagar un precio alto para conseguir lo poco que tengo. Debí renunciar a tantas cosas que deseaba apartarme de tantos caminos que se me presentaban… Sacrifiqué mis sueños en nombre de un sueño mayor: la paz de espíritu. No quiero apartarme de esa paz.

"Estás tensa" - me dice él, interrumpiendo la conversación con el camarero.

"Sí, lo estoy. Creo que aquel viejo fue a llamar a la policía. Creo que esta ciudad es pequeña, y ellos saben dónde estamos. Creo que esa obstinación tuya por almorzar aquí puede acabar con nuestras vacaciones." - Hace girar el vaso de agua mineral. Debe de saber que no es ése el motivo, que en realidad estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué hacemos esto con nuestras vidas? ¿Por qué vemos la paja en el ojo ajeno y no vemos las montañas, los campos y los olivares?

"Escucha: no va a pasar nada de eso" -dice él-. "El viejo ya ha regresado a su casa, y ya no se acuerda del episodio. Confía en mí."

'No estoy tensa por eso, tonto' pienso.

"Escucha más tu corazón" -prosigue.

"Eso es exactamente lo que hago: escucho" -respondo-. "Y prefiero salir de aquí. No me siento cómoda."

"No bebas más durante el día. No ayuda nada." - Hasta este momento me he estado controlando. Ahora es mejor decir todo lo necesario.

"Crees que lo sabes todo" -digo-. "Que entiendes de instantes mágicos, de niños interiores. No sé qué haces a mi lado." - Él se ríe.

"Te admiro" – me dice y de nuevo ese maldito sonrojo aparece en mi rostro-. "Y admiro la lucha que estás librando contra tu corazón."

"¿Qué lucha?"

"Nada" - responde. Pero sé a qué se refiere.

"No te hagas ilusiones" -contesto-. "Si quieres, podemos hablar de eso. Estás engañado con respecto a mis sentimientos." - Él deja de mover el vaso y me mira a la cara.

"No lo estoy. Sé que tú no me amas." - Eso me deja todavía más desorientada. – "Pero voy a luchar por eso" -continúa-. "Hay cosas en la vida por las que vale la pena luchar hasta el fin." - Sus palabras me dejan sin respuesta. – "Tú vales la pena" – dice. Yo aparto la mirada, y finjo estar interesada en la decoración del restaurante. Me estaba sintiendo sapo, y vuelvo a ser princesa.

'Quiero creer en sus palabras' -pienso, mientras miro un cuadro con pescadores y barcos-. No van a cambiar nada, pero por lo menos no me sentiré tan débil, tan incapaz.

"Disculpa mi agresividad" -digo. Él sonríe. Llama al camarero y paga la cuenta. En el camino de regreso me siento más confusa. Puede ser el sol, pero no, es otoño y el sol no calienta nada. Puede ser el viejo, pero el viejo ha salido de mi vida hace ya algún tiempo. Puede ser todo eso nuevo. Zapato nuevo molesta. La vida no es diferente: nos coge desprevenidos y nos obliga a caminar hacia lo desconocido cuando no queremos, cuando no lo necesitamos. Trato de concentrarme en el paisaje, pero ya no logro ver los olivares, el pueblo del monte, la capilla con un viejo en la puerta. Nada de eso me resulta familiar. Recuerdo la borrachera de ayer, y la canción que él me cantaba:

Las tardecitas de Buenos Aires tienen ese no sé…

¿Qué sé yo?

Viste, salí de tu casa, por Arenales…

¿Por qué Buenos Aires si estábamos en Bilbao? ¿Qué calle es ésta, Arenales? ¿Qué quería él?

"¿Qué canción es esa que cantabas ayer?" -pregunto.

"Balada para un loco" -dice-. "¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado hasta hoy?"

"Por nada" - contesto. Pero sí, hay un motivo. Sé que él cantó esa canción porque es una trampa. Me hizo memorizar la letra, y yo tengo que memorizar la materia para el examen. Podría haber cantado una canción conocida, que yo hubiese oído miles de veces, pero prefirió algo que no hubiese escuchado nunca. Es una trampa. Así, cuando más adelante suene esa música en la radio, o en un disco, me acordaré de él, de Bilbao, de la época en que el otoño de mi vida se transformó de nuevo en primavera. Recordaré la excitación, la aventura, y la criatura que renació sabe Dios de dónde. Él pensó todo esto. Él es sabio, tiene experiencia ha vivido, sabe conquistar a la mujer que desea.

'Me estoy volviendo loca' me digo. Siento que soy alcohólica porque he bebido dos días seguidos siento que él sabe todos los trucos. Siento que me domina y me gobierna con su dulzura. _Admiro la lucha que estás librando con tu corazón_, me dijo en el restaurante. Pero se engaña. Porque ya luché y vencí a mi corazón hace mucho tiempo. No me voy a enamorar de lo imposible. Conozco mis límites, y mi capacidad de sufrimiento.

"Háblame de algo" -digo, cuando emprendemos el regreso hacia el coche.

"¿De qué?"

"De cualquier cosa. Conversa conmigo." - Empieza a contarme algo acerca de las apariciones de la Virgen María en Fátima. No sé de dónde ha sacado ese tema, pero consigue distraerme con la historia de los tres pastores que conversan con Ella. Al rato mi corazón se tranquiliza. Sí, conozco bien mis límites, y sé dominarme.

Llegamos de noche, con una niebla tan fuerte que costaba distinguir dónde estábamos. Yo divisaba apenas una pequeña plaza, un farol, algunas casas medievales mal iluminadas por la luz amarilla, y una fuente.

"¡La niebla!" -dijo, excitado. Yo no entendía. – "Estamos en Saint-Savin" - explicó. El nombre no me decía nada. Pero estábamos en Francia, y eso me excitaba.

"¿Por qué este lugar?" -pregunté.

"Por la casa que quiero venderte" -contestó él, riendo-. "Además, prometí que volvería el día de la Inmaculada Concepción."

"¿Aquí?"

"Aquí cerca."- Detuvo el coche. Al bajar, me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar entre la niebla. - "Este lugar entró en mi vida de un modo inesperado" -dijo. 'Tú también' pensé. – "Aquí, un día, sentí que había perdido mi camino. Y no era así: en realidad lo había reencontrado."

"Dices cosas muy enigmáticas" -dije.

"Fue aquí donde entendí la falta que hacías en mi vida." - Volví a mirar alrededor. No podía entender por qué.

"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con tu camino?"

"Vamos a conseguir una habitación, pues los dos únicos hoteles de este pueblo sólo funcionan en el verano. Después cenaremos en un buen restaurante, sin tensión, sin miedo a la policía, sin necesidad de volver corriendo al coche. Y cuando el vino suelte nuestras lenguas, conversaremos mucho." - Nos reímos juntos. Yo ya estaba más relajada. Durante el viaje, me había dado cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando. Al cruzar la cadena de montañas que separa Francia de España, pedí a Dios que lavase mi alma de toda tensión y miedo.

Ya me había cansado de hacer ese papel infantil, igual al de muchas de mis amigas, que temían el amor imposible pero no sabían exactamente qué era el **amor imposible**. Si seguía así, perdería todo lo bueno que me podían dar aquellos días junto a él. 'Cuidado' -pensé-. 'Cuidado con la brecha en la presa. Si se abre apenas, nada de este mundo podrá cerrarla.'

"Que la Virgen nos proteja de aquí en adelante" -dijo él. Yo no respondí - "¿Por qué no dices amén?" -preguntó.

"Porque ya no me parece tan importante. Hubo una época en la que la religión formaba parte de mi vida, pero ese tiempo pasó." - Él dio media vuelta y empezamos a caminar, regresando hacia el coche. – "Todavía rezo" -proseguí-. "Pero es algo automático, y no sé si creo mucho."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sufrí, y Dios no me escuchó. Porque muchas veces en mi vida intenté amar con todo mi corazón, y el amor terminó siendo pisoteado, traicionado. Si Dios es amor, debería cuidar mejor de mi sentimiento."

"Dios es amor. Pero quien entiende mucho del tema es la Virgen." - Solté una carcajada. Cuando volví a mirarlo, descubrí que estaba serio: no había sido un chiste.- "La Virgen entiende el misterio de la entrega total" -prosiguió-. "Y, por haber amado y sufrido, nos liberó del dolor. De la misma manera en que Jesús nos liberó del pecado."

"Jesús era hijo de Dios. La Virgen fue apenas una mujer que tuvo la gracia de recibirlo en su vientre" - contesté. Quería reparar la risa inoportuna, quería que supiese que respetaba su fe. Pero la fe y el amor no se discuten, especialmente en un pueblo tan bonito como aquél. Abrió la puerta del coche y cogió las dos bolsas. Cuando intenté quitarle mi equipaje de las manos, sonrió.

"Déjame llevártelo" - dijo. 'Cuánto tiempo hace que nadie me trata así' pensé.

Llamamos a la primera puerta; una mujer nos dijo que no alquilaba habitaciones. En la segunda puerta no nos atendió nadie. En la tercera, un viejecito gentil nos recibió bien, pero cuando miramos la habitación vimos que sólo tenía una cama de matrimonio. Yo me negué.

"Quizá convenga que vayamos a una ciudad más grande" -sugerí cuando salíamos.

"Vamos a conseguir una habitación" -respondió él-. "¿Conoces el ejercicio del Otro? Pertenece a una historia escrita hace cien años, cuyo autor…"

"Olvida al autor y cuéntame la historia" - dije mientras andábamos por la única plaza de Saint-Savin.

"_Un sujeto encuentra a un viejo amigo, que vive tratando de acertar en la vida, sin resultado. «Voy a tener que darle un poco de dinero», piensa. Sucede que, esa noche, descubre que su amigo es rico, y que ha venido a pagar todas las deudas que ha contraída en el correr de los años._

_Van hasta un bar que solían frecuentar juntos, y él paga la bebida de todos. Cuando le preguntan la razón de tanto éxito, él responde que hasta unos días antes había estado viviendo el Otro._

_¿Qué es el Otro? -preguntan._

_El Otro es aquel que me enseñaron a ser, pero que no soy yo. El Otro cree que la obligación del hombre es pasar la vida entera pensando en cómo reunir dinero para no morir de hambre al llegar a viejo. Tanto piensa, y tanto planifica, que sólo descubre que está vivo cuando sus días en la tierra están a punto de terminar. Pero entonces ya es demasiado tarde._

_Y tú ¿quién eres?_

_Yo soy lo que es cualquiera de nosotros, si escucha su corazón. Una persona que se deslumbra ante el misterio de la vida, que está abierta a los milagros, que siente alegría y entusiasmo par lo que hace. Sólo que el Otro, temiendo desilusionarse, no me dejaba actuar._

_Pero existe el sufrimiento-dicen las personas del bar._

_Existen derrotas. Pero nadie está a salvo de ellas. Por eso, es mejor perder algunos combates en la lucha por nuestros sueños que ser derrotado sin siquiera saber por qué se está luchando._

_¿Sólo esa? -preguntan las personas del bar._

_Sí. Cuando descubrí eso, decidí ser lo que realmente siempre deseé. El Otro se quedó allí, en mi habitación, mirándome, pero no lo dejé entrar nunca más, aunque algunas veces intentó asustarme, alertándome de los riesgos de no pensar en el futuro.» Desde el momento en que expulsé al Otro de mi vida, la energía divina obró sus milagros."_

'Creo que él inventó esa historia. Quizá sea bonita, pero no es verdadera», pensé, mientras seguíamos buscando un sitio para pernoctar. Saint-Savin no tenía más de treinta casas, y pronto tendríamos que hacer lo que yo había sugerido: ir a una ciudad más grande.

Por mucho entusiasmo que él tuviese, por más que el Otro ya se hubiese alejado de su vida, los habitantes de Saint-Savin no sabían que su sueño era dormir allí esa noche, y no lo iban a ayudar en nada. Entretanto, mientras él contaba la historia, yo tenía la sensación de estar viéndome a mí misma: los miedos, la inseguridad, la voluntad de no descubrir todo lo que es maravilloso, porque mañana puede acabarse, y vamos a sufrir.

Los dioses juegan a los dados, y no preguntan si queremos participar en el juego. No quieren saber si has dejado a un hombre, una casa, un trabajo, una carrera, un sueño. Los dioses no se fijan en el hecho de que tienes una vida en la que cada cosa está en su sitio, y cada deseo puede ser alcanzado con trabajo y perseverancia. Los dioses no tienen en cuenta nuestros planes y nuestras esperanzas; en algún lugar del universo, juegan a los dados, y por accidente resultas escogido. A partir de ese momento, ganar o perder es sólo cuestión de oportunidad. Los dioses juegan a los dados, y liberan el Amor de su jaula. Esa fuerza que puede crear o destruir, según la dirección en que esté soplando el viento en el momento en que sale de su prisión. Por ahora el viento soplaba hacia el lado de él. Pero los vientos son tan caprichosos como los dioses y, en el fondo de mí ser, empezaba a sentir algunas ráfagas.

Como si el destino quisiera mostrarme que la historia del Otro era verdadera -y el universo siempre conspira a favor de los soñadores-, encontramos una casa para pernoctar, en la que había una habitación con dos camas separadas. Mi Primera Providencia fue tomar un baño, lavarme la ropa y ponerme la camiseta que había comprado. Me sentí nueva, y eso me dio más seguridad.

'A lo mejor a la Otra no le gusta esta camiseta' pensé, riéndome para mis adentros. Después de cenar con los dueños de la casa -los restaurantes también estaban cerrados durante el otoño y el invierno-, él pidió una botella de vino, prometiendo comprar otra al día siguiente. Nos pusimos la chaqueta, Pedimos dos vasos prestados y salimos.

"Vamos a sentarnos en el borde de la fuente" - dije. Nos quedamos allí, bebiendo para alejar el frío y la tensión.

"Parece que el Otro ha vuelto a encarnarse en ti" -bromeé-. "Tu humor ha empeorado." - Él se rió.

"Dije que conseguiríamos una habitación y la conseguimos. El universo siempre nos ayuda a luchar por nuestros sueños, por locos que parezcan. Porque son nuestros sueños, y sólo nosotros sabemos cuánto nos cuesta soñarlos." - La niebla, que el farol teñía de amarillo, no nos dejaba ver bien el otro lado deja plaza. Respiré hondo. No se podía postergar más el tema.

"Quedamos en hablar del amor" -dije-. "No podemos seguir eludiendo el asunto. Tú sabes cómo he pasado estos días." - Por mí, este tema no habría surgido. Pero ya que se presentó, no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

"Amar es peligroso." – me dijo.

"Sé de eso" -respondí-. "Ya conocí el amor. Amar es como una droga. Al principio hay una sensación de euforia, de entrega total. Después, al día siguiente, quieres más. Todavía no te has enviciado, pero te ha gustado la sensación, y te parece que puedes mantenerla bajo control. Piensas en la persona amada durante dos minutos y la olvidas durante tres horas. Pero al poco tiempo te acostumbras a esa persona, y pasas a depender totalmente de ella. Entonces piensas en ella durante tres horas y la olvidas durante dos minutos. Si no está cerca, experimentas las mismas sensaciones que los viciosos cuando no consiguen droga. En ese momento, así como los viciosos roban y se humillan para conseguir lo que necesitan, tú estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el amor."

"Qué ejemplo tan horrible" - dijo él. Era realmente un ejemplo horrible, que no combinaba con el vino ni con la fuente ni con las casas medievales que rodeaban la pequeña plaza. Pero era verdad. Si él había dado tantos pasos por culpa del amor, necesitaba conocer los riesgos.

"Por eso, sólo debemos amar a quien podemos tener cerca" - concluí. Él se quedó un largo rato mirando la niebla. Parecía que ya no volvería a pedir que navegásemos por las peligrosas aguas de una conversación sobre el amor. Yo estaba actuando con dureza, pero no había alternativa.

'Cerramos el asunto' pensé. La convivencia de tres días -y encima viéndome usar la misma ropa todo el tiempo- fue suficiente para hacerle cambiar de idea. Mi orgullo de mujer se sintió herido, pero mi corazón latió más aliviado. '¿Será esto lo que quiero?' Porque ya empezaba a sentir las tempestades que traen consigo los vientos del amor. Ya empezaba a notar una grieta en la pared de la presa.

Nos quedamos un largo rato bebiendo, sin conversar de cosas serias. Hablamos de los dueños de la casa y del santo que había fundado aquel pueblo. Me contó algunas leyendas sobre la iglesia del otro lado de la plaza, que yo apenas podía distinguir a causa de la niebla.

"Estás distraída" - dijo en cierto momento.

Sí mi mente estaba volando. Me gustaría estar allí con alguien que me dejase el corazón en paz, alguien con quien pudiese vivir aquel momento sin miedo de perderlo al día siguiente. Así el tiempo pasaría más despacio; podríamos quedarnos en silencio, ya que tendríamos el resto de la vida para conversar. Yo no tendría que estar preocupándome de temas serios, decisiones difíciles, palabras duras.

Estamos en silencio, y eso es una señal. Por primera vez estamos en silencio, aunque sólo ahora me he dado cuenta, cuando él se ha levantado para buscar otra botella de vino. Estamos en silencio. Oigo el ruido de sus pasos mientras regresa a la fuente donde estamos juntos desde hace más de una hora, bebiendo y mirando la niebla. Por primera vez estamos en silencio de verdad. No es el silencio incómodo del coche, cuando viajábamos de Madrid a Bilbao. No es el silencio de mi corazón asustado, cuando estábamos en la capilla cerca de San Martín de Unx. Es un silencio que habla. Un silencio que me dice que ya no necesitamos seguir explicándonos cosas el uno al otro. Sus pasos han cesado. Me está mirando, y debe de ser bonito lo que ve: una mujer sentada en el borde de una fuente, en una noche de niebla, a la luz de un farol. Las casas medievales, la iglesia del siglo XI y el silencio. La segunda botella de vino ya casi está por la mitad cuando decido hablar.

"Esta mañana ya estaba convencida de que soy alcohólica. Bebo el día entero. En estos tres días he bebido más que todo el año pasado." - Él me pasa la mano por la cabeza sin decir nada. Siento la caricia, y no hago nada por apartarlo.- "Cuéntame un poco de tu vida" – le pido.

"No tengo grandes misterios. Existe mi camino, y hago lo posible por recorrerlo con dignidad."

"¿Cuál es tu camino?"

"El camino de quien busca el amor." - Se queda un momento jugueteando con la botella casi vacía.- "Y el amor es un camino complicado" -concluye.

"Porque en ese camino las cosas nos llevan al cielo o nos tiran al infierno" -digo, sin tener la certeza de que se está refiriendo a mí. Él no dice nada. Quizá esté todavía sumergido en el océano del silencio, pero el vino me suelta de nuevo la lengua, y siento necesidad de hablar. - "Dices que algo aquí, en esta ciudad, cambió tu rumbo."

"Creo que me cambió. No estoy totalmente seguro, por eso quería traerte aquí."

"¿Es una prueba?"

"No. Es una entrega. Para que ella me ayude a tomar la mejor decisión."

"¿Quién?"

"La Virgen." - La Virgen. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Me quedo impresionada de ver cómo tantos años de viajes, de descubrimientos, de nuevos horizontes, no lo han liberado del catolicismo de la infancia. Al menos en eso, yo y nuestros amigos habíamos evolucionado mucho: ya no vivíamos con el peso de la culpa y de los pecados.

"Es impresionante que, después de todo lo que has pasado, sigas conservando la misma fe."

"No la he conservado. La perdí y la recuperé."

"Pero ¿en Vírgenes? ¿En cosas imposibles y fantasiosas? ¿No tuviste una vida sexual activa?"

"Normal. Me enamoré de muchas mujeres." - Siento un poco de celos, y me sorprendo de mi propia reacción. Pero la lucha anterior parece haberse apaciguado, y no quiero volver a despertarla.

"¿Por qué ella es «la Virgen»? ¿Por qué no nos presentan a Nuestra Señora como una mujer normal, igual a las demás?" - Él termina de beber lo poco que queda en la botella. Me pregunta si quiero que vaya a buscar una más, y digo que no.- "Quiero que me respondas ahora mismo. Cada vez que planteamos ciertos temas, tú empiezas a hablar de otra cosa."

"Ella fue normal. Tuvo otros hijos. La Biblia nos cuenta que Jesús tuvo otros dos hermanos."

_La virginidad en la concepción de Jesús se debe a otro hecho: María inicia una nueva era de gracia. Allí comienza otra etapa. Ella es la novia cósmica, la Tierra, que se abre al cielo y se deja fertilizar. En ese momento, gracias a su coraje para aceptar el propio destino, ella permite que Dios venga a la Tierra. Y se transforma en la Gran Madre._

No logro seguir sus palabras. Él lo percibe.

"Ella es el rostro femenino de Dios. Ella tiene su propia divinidad." - Sus palabras salen tensas, casi forzadas, como si estuviese cometiendo un pecado.

"¿Una Diosa?" - pregunto. Espero un poco, para que me lo explique mejor, pero no sigue adelante con la conversación. Hace pocos minutos, yo pensaba con ironía en su catolicismo. Ahora, sus palabras me parecen blasfemia. – "¿Quién es la Virgen? ¿Qué es la Diosa?" -Soy yo quien retoma el tema.

"Es difícil de explicar" -dice él, cada vez más incómodo-. "Llevo conmigo alguna cosa escrita. Si quieres, puedes leerla."

"Ahora no voy a leer nada, quiero que me lo expliques" -insisto. Él levanta la botella de vino, pero está vacía. Ya no nos acordamos de qué fue lo que nos trajo hasta la fuente. Algo importante está presente; como si sus palabras estuviesen obrando un milagro.

"Sigue hablando" - insisto.

"Su símbolo es el agua, la niebla alrededor. La Diosa usa el agua para manifestarse." - La bruma parece cobrar vida, y transformarse en algo sagrado, aunque yo siga sin entender lo que él dice.- "No quiero hablarte de historia. Si quieres informarte al respecto, puedes leer el texto que traje conmigo. Pero quiero que sepas que esta mujer, la Diosa, la Virgen María, la Shechinah judaica, la Gran Madre, Isis, Sofía, sierva y señora, está presente en todas las religiones de la Tierra. Fue despreciada, prohibida, disfrazada, pero su culto ha seguido de milenio en milenio, y ha llegado hasta el día de hoy. «Uno de los rostros de Dios es un rostro de mujer.»" - Lo miré a la cara. Sus ojos brillaban, y miraban fijos la niebla que teníamos delante. Vi que no necesitaba insistir para que continuase.- "Ella está presente en el primer capítulo de la Biblia, cuando el espíritu de Dios se mueve sobre las aguas y Él las coloca por debajo y por encima de las estrellas. Es el matrimonio místico de la Tierra con el Cielo. »Ella está presente en el último capítulo de la Biblia, cuando El Espíritu y la Novia dicen: « ¡Ven!» Y el que oiga, diga: «¡Ven!» Y el que tenga sed, que se acerque, y el que quiera, reciba gratis agua de vida."

"Por qué el símbolo del rostro femenino de Dios es el agua?"

"No lo sé. Pero ella generalmente escoge este medio para manifestarse. Tal vez porque es la fuente de la vida; se nos genera por medio del agua, y permanecemos en ella durante nueve meses. »El agua es el símbolo del Poder de la mujer, el poder al que ningún hombre, por iluminado o perfecto que sea, puede aspirar. – Hace una pausa, y luego retoma la conversación.- "En cada religión, y en cada tradición, Ella se manifiesta de una manera diferente, pero siempre se manifiesta. Como soy católico, logro vislumbrarla cuando estoy delante de la Virgen María." - Me coge de la mano y en menos de cinco minutos salimos de Saint-Savin. Pasamos por delante de una columna que hay en la carretera, con algo extraño encima: una cruz, y la imagen de la Virgen en el sitio donde debería estar Jesucristo. Me acuerdo de sus palabras, y me sorprende la coincidencia.

Ahora estamos completamente envueltos por la oscuridad de la bruma. Comienzo a imaginarme en el agua, en el vientre materno, donde el tiempo y el pensamiento no existen. Todo lo que él dice parece tener sentido, un sentido extraordinario. Me acuerdo de la señora de la conferencia. Me acuerdo de la muchacha que me llevó hasta la plaza. También ella había dicho que el agua era el símbolo de la Diosa.

"A veinte kilómetros de aquí hay una gruta" -prosigue-. "El 11 de febrero de 1858 una niña recogía leña allí en compañía de otras dos criaturas. Era una niña frágil, asmática, de una pobreza que rozaba la miseria. Aquel día de invierno tuvo miedo de atravesar un pequeño riachuelo; podía mojarse, enfermar, y sus padres necesitaban el poco dinero que ganaba trabajando como pastora.

»Entonces apareció una mujer vestida de blanco, con dos rosas doradas en los pies. Trató a la niña como si fuese una princesa, le pidió por favor que volviese allí un determinado número de veces y desapareció. Las otras dos criaturas, que la habían visto en trance, divulgaron luego la historia. »A partir de ese momento comenzó un largo calvario para ella. La detuvieron, y le exigieron que lo negase todo. La tentaron con dinero para que pidiese favores especiales a la Aparición. Los primero días su familia fue insultada en la plaza pública; decían que hacía todo aquello para llamar la atención. »La niña que se llamaba Bernadette, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba viendo. Se refería a la señora como «Aquello», y sus padres, acongojados, habían ido a buscar socorro en el cura de la aldea. El cura sugirió que, en la próxima aparición, la niña preguntase el nombre de aquella mujer. »Bernadette hizo lo que el cura le mandó, pero la respuesta consistió apenas en una sonrisa. «Aquello» apareció en total dieciocho veces, la mayoría de ellas sin decir nada. En una de esas veces, pidió a la niña que besase la tierra. Sin entender, Bernadette hizo lo que «Aquello» le mandaba. Un día pidió que la niña cavase un agujero en el suelo de la gruta. Bernadette obedeció, y al instante brotó un poco de agua lodosa, pues guardaban allí cerdos. »- Bebe esta agua -dijo la señora. »El agua está tan sucia que Bernadette la derrama tres veces, sin coraje para llevársela a la boca. Pero, aunque con asco, termina obedeciendo. En el sitio donde ha cavado, empieza a brotar más agua. Un hombre ciego de un ojo se pasa unas gotas por la cara, y recupera la visión. Una mujer, desesperada porque su hijo recién nacido se está muriendo, sumerge al niño en la fuente, un día en que la temperatura es de bajo cero. El niño se cura. »Poco a poco, la noticia se extiende, y empiezan a acudir al lugar millares de personas. La niña sigue insistiendo en saber el nombre de la señora, pero ella apenas sonríe.

»Hasta que un hermoso día, «Aquello» se vuelve hacia Bernadette y dice: »- Soy la Inmaculada Concepción. »Satisfecha, la niña va corriendo a contárselo al párroco. »- No puede ser -dice él-. Nadie puede ser árbol y fruto al mismo tiempo, hija mía. Ve allí y échale agua bendita. »Para el cura, sólo Dios puede existir desde el principio, y Dios, como todo indica, es hombre." - Él hace una larga pausa. – "Bernadette echa agua bendita en «Aquello». La Aparición sonríe con ternura, nada más.»El día 16 de julio, la mujer aparece por última vez. Poco después, Bernadette entra en un convento, sin saber que había cambiado por completo el destino de aquella pequeña aldea al lado de la gruta. De la fuente sigue brotando agua, y los milagros se suceden. »La historia recorre primero Francia, y luego el mundo entero. La ciudad crece y se transforma. Los comerciantes llegan y empiezan a ocupar el lugar. Se abren hoteles. Bernadette muere y es enterrada lejos de allí, sin saber nada de lo que pasa. »Algunas personas, para poner a la Iglesia en dificultades, ya que a esas alturas el Vaticano admite las apariciones, comienzan a inventar milagros falsos, que luego son desenmascarados. La Iglesia reacciona con rigor: a partir de determinada fecha, sólo acepta como milagros los fenómenos que son sometidos a una serie de rigurosos exámenes realizados por juntas médicas y científicas. »Pero el agua sigue brotando, y continúan los milagros."

Creo oír algo cerca de nosotros. Siento miedo, pero él no se mueve. Ahora la niebla tiene vida y tiene historia. Me quedo pensando en todo lo que ha dicho, y en la pregunta cuya respuesta todavía no he entendido: ¿cómo sabe todo eso?

Me quedo pensando en el rostro femenino de Dios. El hombre que está a mi lado tiene el alma llena de conflictos. Hace poco me escribió que quería entrar en un seminario católico; pero cree que Dios tiene un rostro femenino.

Él está inmóvil. Yo sigo sintiéndome en el vientre de la Madre Tierra, sin tiempo y sin espacio. La historia de Bernadette parece representarse delante de mis ojos, en la bruma que nos envuelve.

Entonces él vuelve a hablar.

"Bernadette ignoraba dos cosas importantísimas" -dice-. "La primera era que, antes de que la religión cristiana llegase aquí, estas montañas estaban habitadas por celtas, y la Diosa era la principal devoción de esa cultura. Generaciones y generaciones habían entendido el rostro femenino de Dios, y compartido Su amor y Su gloria."

"¿Y la segunda?"

"La segunda era que, poco antes de que Bernadette tuviese esas visiones, las altas autoridades del Vaticano se habían reunido en secreto. »Casi nadie sabía qué pasaba en esas reuniones, y era evidente que el sacerdote de la aldea de Lourdes no tenía la menor idea. La alta cúpula de la Iglesia Católica estaba decidiendo si debía declarar el dogma de la Inmaculada Concepción. »El dogma terminó siendo declarado mediante la bula papal Ineffabilis Deus. Pero sin aclarar, ante el gran público, qué significaba eso."

"¿Y cuál es tu relación con todo esto?" -pregunto.

"Soy Su discípulo. He aprendido con Ella" - dice, sin saber que está revelando también la fuente de todo lo que sabe.

"¿Tú La ves?"

"Sí." - Volvemos a la plaza y atravesamos los pocos metros que nos separan de la iglesia. Veo la fuente, la luz del farol y la botella de vino con los dos vasos en el borde. 'Ahí deben de haber estado dos enamorados' pienso. 'En silencio, mientras conversaban sus corazones. Y cuando los corazones terminaron de decirlo todo, empezaron a compartir los grandes misterios.'

Por una vez, no se ha terminado planteando ninguna conversación sobre el amor. No importa. Siento que estoy ante algo muy serio, y tengo que aprovechar para entender todo lo posible. Por un instante recuerdo los estudios, Hong Kong, el hombre de mi vida que pretendo encontrar…, pero eso ahora me parece lejano, envuelto en la misma bruma que se extiende por Saint-Savin.

"¿Por qué me has contado toda esa historia de Bernadette?" -pregunto.

"No lo sé exactamente" -responde él, sin mirarme directamente a los ojos-. "Quizá porque estamos cerca de Lourdes. Quizá porque pasado mañana es el día de la Inmaculada Concepción. Quizá porque quería mostrarte que mi mundo no es tan solitario y loco como puede parecer. Otras personas forman parte de él. Y creen lo que están diciendo."

"Nunca dije que tu mundo fuera loco. Loco puede ser el mío: pierdo el tiempo detrás de cuadernos y estudios que no me harán salir de un sitio que ya conozco." - Sentí que estaba más aliviado: yo lo comprendía. Esperé a que siguiera hablando de la Diosa, pero se volvió hacia mí.

"Vamos a dormir" -dijo-. "Hemos bebido mucho."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les pareció? Lo se muy largo que ya hasta las manos me duelen pero bueno espero que les haya gustado cualquier cosita no duden en escribir espero le haya gustado nos vemos

Plis dejen reviews (bueno si quieren)

Saku-696

Adiosin


End file.
